Grey Order
by Arcanis7274
Summary: Lisez la présentation
1. liste definitive

**Univers et personnages employés**

Diablo: Tyrael, OC nécromancien, Oc chasseur de démons, OC Croisé et OC Sorcier.

Bleach: le groupe d'Ichigo.

Star Wars: Revan , HK-47, T3-M4, Meetra, Canderous, Bao-Dur, Darth Marr et Arcann.

Magi: Aladdin, Ali Baba, Morgiane, Kogyoku, Hakuei, Koen et Hakuryuu.

Halo: Master Chief, R'tas Vadum, Thel'Vadam, Johnson (il n'est pas mort de ses blessures sur l'Arche contre 343 Guilty Spark) et 343 Guilty Spark.

MCU: , Strange, Bucky, War Machine, Hulk, Rocket, Thor, Loki, Nebula, Groot, Quicksilver et Scarlet Witch. (timeline où Quicksilver n'est pas mort face à Ultron et à rejoint les Avengers et où Loki a été ressucité en même temps que les autres, ils ont tous les deux participé au combat final et étaient présents aux funérailles de Stark).

DXD: Issei, Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Gasper, Rossweisse, Koneko.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer massif :toutes les oeuvres étant incluses dans cette histoire ne sont en aucun cas en ma possesion et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de l'argent dessus.**

Les Veilleurs: des êtres avec des immenses qui surveillaient le multivers et veillaient à son équilibre et aux règles qui le régissaient. Cependant ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir interférer Modificateurs une autre race qui contrairement aux Veilleurs qui placaient l'ordre au dessus de tout, les Modificteurs aimaient modifier les Univers et les faire changer.

Malgré ces idéaux opposés, les deux peuples travaillaient ensemble en harmonie pour préserver le Multivers Cependant Certains Veilleurs estimaient qu'il devaient guider les peuples des différents Univers afin de pouvoir contrôler et de préserver le Multivers et une faction de Modificateurs voyaient le Multivers comme un gigantesque bac à sable dont ils pouvaient disposer. Une guerre fatricide avait éclaté entre les modérés et les suprémacistes des deux races et elle s'était conclue avec l'annihilation totale de plusieurs univers et la création d'une nouvelle entité née de la guerre et de l'énergie liberée des univers détruits: Abaddon.

une fois pleinement formée elle décida d'anéantir les deux peuples qui avaient tant ravagé car elle portait en elle la rancoeur des peuples détruits et des univers annihilés du fait d'une guerre qui les dépassait. les derniers représentants de chaque race, en dépit de leurs pertes titanesques pendant la guerre et de leurs rancoeurs s'étaient alliés une dernière fois et après une autre guerre, Abaddon fut finalement vaincue au terme d'une bataille titanesque et les deux espèces s'assurèrent qu'elle soit bien annihilée.

Malgré tout cette guerre avait été encore plus dévastatrice, des milliers d'univers avaient disparu et les deux races était meurtries et le pire c'est que la trame du Multivers, de plus Abaddon n'était pas totalement vaincue et bien qu'elle ne soit plus une menace de grande envergure, elle avait toujours une certaine influence sur le Multivers et par le biais du Rift, qu'elle avait corrompu et où se restes demeuraient pouvait causer de très grave perturbations au niveau cosmique.. Voyant ce que leur arrogance et leur négligence avait causé les deux espèces décidèrent de ne plus jamais intervenir, ils ne s'estimaient ne plus avoir le droit de veiller et protéger le Multivers. Néanmoins, ils savaient que le Multivers devait être reconstruit et surveillé aussi avant de partir pour la dimension des Ombres: une dimension que nul ne pouvait quitter une fois entré et donc impossible d'influencer quoi que ce soit.

En Revanche ils laissèrent quelqu'un derrière eux, ils portait en lui les gênes des Veilleurs et des Modificateurs et il avait accepté sa position en toute connaissance de cause. Avant L'exil des deux races ces dernières lui avaient confié Le Multivers mais il devait cependant respecter certaines règles

1-il avait le droit d'influencer des Univers, mais pas au point qu'il soient déstabilisés et il ne devait Jamais, au grand jamais, intervenir en personne sur un Univers

2-il ne devait jamais favoriser un Univers et délaisser les autres

3-Il devait protéger les Univers contre les instabilités du Rift et veiller à l'équilibre global du tout.

Omnis(le nom de l'hybride) avait pris son rôle très au sérieux. Les premiers Milliards d'années avaient sans conteste été les plus durs à gérer, et pour cause le Rift et Abaddon était déchainés et il avait du à plusieurs reprises défaire ce que l'entité

Cependant après que Cette période soit passée le Rift (la dimension qui maintenait les Univers et qui assure la cohésion de l'ensemble en empêchant la collision inter-universelle, cette dimension a été rendue très instable à cause du conflit avec Abaddon qui a directement corrompu ses fondations afin de détruire d'autres Univers afin de se renforcer) et donc s'était pour on ne sait quelle raison calmé, Cependant Omnis veillait au grain car il savait que l'instabilité du Rift était permanente puis finalement au fil du temps qui passait, une routine s'était installée et avec elle un certain ennui.

Cependant Omnis se consacrait du mieux qu'il pouvait à sa tache pour éviter l'ennui et cela marchait. Néanmoins arriva un moment où même sa tâche ne l'empêchait plus de s'ennuyer. Et ce fut pile à ce moment que le Rift recommença à faire des siennes, en effet si jusqu'à maintenant connut une perturbation titanesque qui touchaient plusieurs Univers

L'Hybride l'avait constaté et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, déjà les perturbations causées par le Rift n'avait jamais atteint ce niveau même au début de son service, ensuite il apparaissait que l'énergie employée par le Rift provenait de plusieurs déchainements d'énergie d'intensité cosmique dans plusieurs Univers et enfin et peut être plus graves c'était comment le Abaddon avait agi, jusqu'alors l'entité avait tenté de faire entrer des Univers en Collision pour pouvoir s'en nourrir et provoquer une réaction en chaîne, Omnis parvenait toujours à contrer ce type de manipulation même si il arrivait qu'un Univers en influence un autre sans le vouloir, cette foois par contre cela n'avait rien à voir plusieurs entités destructrices avaient été envoyées des différents Univers qui avaient connu des déchainements de puissance gigantesques vers un seul Univers: L'Univers 782, nom de Code Earthland.

Omnis réagit en conséquence, il ne pouvait intervenir en personne car il aurait brisé deux des 3 règles qui lui avait été imposé, Néanmoins la présence d'êtres aussi destructeurs dans un seul Univers amènerait celui-ci à sa destruction quasi-certaine, chose que l'hybride devait à tout prix éviter, chaque Univers (même les plus étranges ou horribles comme l'Univers 41000, ou l'univers 58) constituaient un ensemble et si un seul manquait à l'appel et n'était pas remplacé, le Multivers s'effondrerait en peu de temps comme un château de Cartes et l'existence elle même serait annihilée, l'hybride n'étant pas un grand amateur de cette solution(il ne pense qu'il ne doit pas agir comme un Dieu mais comme un Gardien fit donc deux listes: une pour tout les destructeurs amenés à un seul Univers et une autre pour ceux qui permettrait de maintenir l'équilibre du Multivers, enfin il calma également le Rift comme il le pouvait afin de ne pas causer plus de perturbations.

Une fois cela fait il Appela un de ses serviteurs.

"Adrakus"

Brusquement une porte apparut et s'ouvrit, révélant un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux noirs et un costume noir ainsi que des yeux violets, c'était Adrakus le plus fidèle des ses serviteurs qui lui obéissait aveuglément tout en veillant à respecter les règles émises à l'encontre d'Omnis.

"Monsieur"répondit l'appelé

"Envoie tout ceux sur cette liste à la Croisée des chemins à destination D'Earthland et prend des précautions pour ne pas causer encore plus de déséquilibre par inadvertance, si nous ne voulons pas qu'Earthland soit anéanti, nous devons agir et vite ." Ordonna l'hybride

"à vos ordres maître" répondit le servant

Sur ces mots il disparut, laissant Omnis seul pour appliquer les ordres de son maître, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain interêt par rapport à la suite des événements.

**Pendant ce Temps, Sanctuaire, Forteresse du Pandémonium 567-"Diablo"**

C'était fini, Malthael avait péri et avec lui ses projets d'anéantissement des humains, Cependant malgré cela la disparition de l'ange de la mort ne signifiait pas la fin des menaces contre l'humanité, bien au contraire car maintenant que la pierre d'âme noire avait été détruite, les âmes des seigneurs démons étaient libres de corrompre l'humanité comme ils l'avaient fait à plusieurs reprises

Tandis que le Corps de Malthael tombait et se changeait en cendre, Tyrael contemplait celui qui fut son frère. Il était désolé de voir la déchéance de Malthael, cependant malgré ces sentiments il n'avait pas hesité et avait brandi sa lame pour protéger les humains au coté d'un groupe de quatres héros, Quatres Nephalem avaient uni leurs forces , Un Chasseur de démons, un Sorcier, Un Nécromancien et enfin un Croisé, à eux quatre ils avaient mis fin à l'une des plus importantes menaces que Sanctuaire ait jamais connu.

Il n'en voulait pas à ces hommes, ils avaient sauvé l'humanité et racheté les Cieux grâce à leurs actions et étaient également la preuve vivante de la force des humains.

Cependant il craignait une chose. Désormais il voyait les nephalems sous un nouvel angle: c'était des champions qui pouvaient affronter et vaincre les champions des cieux et des enfers, mais qui du fait de leur cmortalité pouvait également basculer, quand bien même cette possibilité était faible, elle devait être prise en compte.

De leur coté, le groupe de Nephalems contemplaient la silhouette composée de cendres de L'ange de la mort. Il étaient parvenus à arrêter Malthael avant que celui-ci ne détruise entièrement les humains et chacun avait ses propres pensées et une vison personnelle de la chose:

Mortakk, le Croisé et le leader du groupe, était d'un coté heureux d'en avoir fini avec l'ange de la Mort mais de l'autre il était également conscient que Sanctuaire devait être construite et que de nouvelles tâches l'attendaient lui et ses compagnons. mais Surtout il n'avait pas oublié sa mission pour faire connaitre la rédemption à son église et selon lui elle passerait par la capture de Diablo et de ses frères.

Raedrys, le Sorcier, n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir fini avec Malthael, il savait cependant que celui ci avait réduit l'emprisonnement des Seigneurs démons à Néant et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, sa quête de connaissance se trouverait donc ralentie. Néanmoins il savait que le monde ne pourrait survivre aux Seigneurs démons sans son aide.

Rakath, Le nécromancien, estimait avoir accompli son devoir. Cependant il était à la fois curieux et inquiet sur une chose, pour affronter Malthael lui et ses camarades avaient été obligés de s'imprégner du pouvoir des morts et ainsi ils étaient devenu semblable à Malthael: Une incarnation de la mort elle même. Il ne concevait pas cela comme étant permanent et d'ailleurs une fois son combat terminé ce pouvoir l'avait quitté, mais seulement en partie et c'était cela qui le dérangeait.

Quant à Ghorrst, le Chasseur de démon était encore parvenu à sauver l'humanité contre une des plus grandes qui ait jamais frappé Sanctuaire et bien qu'elle avait disparu, il savait qu'il faudrait encore beaucoup faire pour que Sanctuaire soit enfin en sécurité et lui ferait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux: traquer les démons qui menaçaient l'humanité et notamment les plus puissant s d'entre eux: les 7 seigneurs des Enfers, en effet il fallait retrouver leurs âmes les sceller à nouveau mais maintenant que la pierre d'âme noire avait été détruite lors du combat avec Malthael et qu'en mourant celui-ci avait laissé les âmes contenues dans celle-ci s'échapper, il fallait donc non seulement retrouver les 7 Grands Démons mais en plus il fallait trouver un nouveau moyen de les sceller.

le groupe d'humains ayant fait le ménage dans leurs pensées, Il allèrent en direction de Tyrael et D'Imperius tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta, le vent parcourant la forteresse et les bruits en provenance de la citadelle s'était tu, même Impérius semblait s'être arrêté, pourtant cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur Tyrael ni sur lui

"Tyrael, savez-vous ce qui se passe?" Intrrogea le nécromancien

"Malheureusement mon ami, je l'ignore" répondit l'ancien archange "Mais cela ne me plait pas". Sur ces mots les deux dégainèrent leurs armes et se préparèrent à un combat.

Soudain une lumière aveuglante enveloppa les lieux et lorsqu'elle se dissipa Tyrael et Aravaak avaient tout deux disparu, laissant Impérius seul.

"Tyrael, Nephalems où êtes vous?" appela Impérius d'une voix forte

Mais rien ils avaient tout simplement disparus

"Par les Cieux qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Hurla Impérius, furieux.

**Pendant ce temps, Magnostadt. Univers 696-"Magi"**

Le Combat contre le médium était terminé, enfin, il avait été vaincu par une alliance de candidats au trône venant de L'empire Ko, de Rem et de l'alliance des Sept Mers ainsi que grâce à l'aide de deux magi dont l'un avait péri lors du combat. Malgré tout cette victoire n'était pas assi joyeuse qu'escomptée, Magnostadt avait été ravagé par la guerre et l'on déplorait des milliers de victimes parmi les armées de Rem et de Ko. Cependant cette bataille avait permis encore une fois de contrer Al-Thamen dans leur tentatives d'anéantissement de l'oeuvre de Salomon. Jusqu'à la prochaine tentative

Aladdin était partagé suite à cette victoire, bien qu'il soit content de la victoire contre Al-Thamen, il était également un attristé, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, de l'état déplorable dans lequel Magnostadt avait été laissé par la guerre et par la mort de son ami Titus.

Tout d'un coup tandis que les vainqueurs était réunis et que la tension était à son comble entre Ko et l'alliance, Koen Ren saisit Aladdin à la surprise générale et déclara

"Je réclame ce Magi"

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Aladdin essaya de protester mais Koen le fixa avec ses yeux ce qui le fit très vite abandonner.

Soudain une Lumière aveuglante apparut au beau milieu quand elle disparut les membres de Rem et de l'alliance des Sept Mers avaient un regard effaré, tous les détenteurs de Djinns de L'empire Ko excepté Koha et Komei, Aladdin, Ali Baba et Morgiane avaient complètement disparu, à la place se trouvait une grosse pierre ronde avec l'inscription "Veuillez ne pas toucher à Ko pour le moment il est sous la protection de celui qui vient d'enlever les combattants du medium d'Al-Thamen, toute attaque contre Ko aura des conséquence des plus dramatiques pour les attaquants, dans le cas où l'empire Ko est l'attaquants et que vous êtes alliés au pays attaqué vous pouvez évidemment vous défendre" . Ps: Cette Menace de représailles est aussi valable pour les nihilistes fanatiques d'Al-Thamen."

"Sinbad, que s'est-il passé" demanda Yamuraiha, abasourdie par la tournure des évenements

"Aucune idée" répondit celui-ci tout aussi effaré par les évenements.

Komei et Koha étaient eux aussi abasourdis par ce qui s'était passé, nul ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé et au loin Hakuryuu avait lui aussi disparu de cette façon et Judal était aussi complètement stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer depuis là où il se situait.

**Mantle's Approach, Système Solaire 2557, Orbite de la Terre. Univers 865-"Halo"**

Alors que John avançait vers le coeur du vaisseau du Didacte pour y déposer la charge nucléaire, une voix le stoppa net

"Vous persistez. après votre propre défaite"

Le Spartan se retourna avec son fusil en joue mais voyant qu'il n'y avait rien il se prépara à poursuivre sa route jusqu'à ce que derrière lui le Didacte descende et se pose sur le pont de lumière en déclarant.

"Allons-y Guerrier, qu'on en finisse".

à ses mots le Spartan chargea sur le Forerunner mais celui fit un geste de la main et repoussa John sans le toucher détachant la charge nucléaire de l'armure du Spartan et l'envoyant rouler non loin du Recomposeur. le Spartan se réceptionna en quelques secondes puis regarda successivement le Forerunner et la Charge HAVOC toute proche du Recomposeur.

Il se précipita vers cette dernière mais d'un geste de la main Le Didacte l'arrêta net et l'immobilisa en le faisant léviter , il enleva ensuite son casque et marcha tout en faisant léviter le Spartan au dessus du vide et en déclarant:

"vous faites fausse route"

"Asservir l'humanité, c'est lui rendre service" déclara le Didacte au Spartan suspendu au dessus du vide tandis qu'il resserait son étreinte. tout d'un coup le pont de lumière se mit à se troubler et plusieurs Cortanas en sortirent autour du forerunner.

"Alors dans ce cas on va plutôt rendre service à vous" rétorqua l'une des copies.

"Votre compassion pour l'humanité est inutile" déclara le Didacte

"Je ne fais pas ça pour l'humanité." rétorqua L'IA, là dessus les copies s'élancèrent vers le Forerunner et se transformèrent en sphère de lumière solide qui lièrent le Didacte au pont le faisant lâcher son emprise sur Master Chief qui s'accrocha au pont pour ne pas tomber, celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, Cortana ne le retiendrait pas indéfiniment il prit une grenade à impulsion, remonta sur le pont et fonça sur le Didacte.

il parvint à lui placer la grenade sur son armure mais ce fut pile à ce moment là que le Didacte parvint à se libérer et repoussa Master Chief qui alla atterrir plus loin, alors que le Forerunner était sur le point d'en finir la grenade sur son armure explosa d'un seul coup, l'alien tituba un peu puis tomba finalement dans le vide. John n'avait pas le temps de profiter de cela, le Recomposeur continuait encore de fonctionner et si on ne l'arrêtait pas toute la population serait numérisée. Le Spartan rampa jusqu'à la bombe nucléaire , l'amorça puis l'activa, une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et il disparut en un instant tandis que le vaisseau Forerunner tombait en morceaux. la même lumière apparut à d'autres points de l'Univers faisant disparaître 2 Sangheilis, un humain et un monitor sans Halo à surveiller.

**Dimension de résidence d'Omnis.**

Adrakus était en train de regarder tout ceux de la liste avec ses subordonnés, la pluspart de ceux sur cette liste avait déja été récupérés La Liste avait été également modifiée en cours de route sur ordre D'Omnis du fait que d'autres Univers avaient été eux aussi affectés et qu'il fallait corriger cela le mieux possible pour ne pas plus perturber le multivers.

"Bien dites moi tout ceux ayant été exclus ou rajoutés de la liste" ordonna t-il à ceux derrière lui

"Certainement mon seigneur" répondit l'un des subordonnés sur ces mots un parchemin se matérialisa et celui-cise mit à exposer la situation:

"Komeï et Koha Ren et de L'univers Magi ainsi que Lorath Nahr de l'univers Diablo , les personnages inclus en renplacement et en ajout sont : Stephen Strange, Rocket Racoon, James "Bucky" Barnes, Loki Odinson, Groot, Pietro et Wanda Maximoff de l'univers 199

Tout les personnages souhaitées par le seigneur Omnis ont été amenés là où vous le souhaitiez" déclara le subordonné

"Fort bien, je vais avertir notre maitre" déclara Adarkus avant de se téléporter devant son maitre qui était sur son trône

"Monsieur c'est fait tous ceux que vous avez demandés sont réunis dans la Croisée des Chemins" déclara Adarkus

"Excellent Adarkus, je te charge de leur exposer ce qu'ils devront faire dans leur nouveau monde, "demanda Omnis en souriant

"Bien Monsieur".répondit le serviteur

**Croisée des chemins **

La croisée des Chemins était le lieu des transitions entre les univers, Nul en dehors D'Omnis et de certains de ses subordonnés n'y avait accès, elle permettait à ceux qui l'utilisaient de voyager entre les mondes peu importe les mondes et elle existait dès le début. Le Rift se différenciait de la Croisée des Chemins car celui ci liait les univers entre eux et maintenait la cohésion, la croisée des Chemins était une dimension qui reliait les mondes sans pour autant effectuer la tâche

Les Veilleurs et les Modificateurs avaient crée cette dimension dans le but de pouvoir voyager entre les différents univers, cependant cette dimension avait également connu de gigantesques batailles durant les Guerres pour le Multivers et désormais cette dimension était jonchée de restes d'armes cela la, d'armure et de cadavres mais également des esprits de Veilleurs et de Modificateurs qui parcouraient ce lieu, c'était également là que l'ultime bataille contre Abaddon. Cela avait affecté la Croisée à un point tel qu'elle était devenue méconnaissable, en effet il s'agissait maintenant plus d'un assemblage chaotique de morceaux de différents Univers que d'une dimension réellé

**cette fois c'est bon, l'ancienne version était un prototype . comme pour mon histoire avec Bleach et Fairy Tail, le rythme de publication sera irrégulier ainsi que la longueur des chapitres sera irrégulière mais ne sera pas en dessous de 1500-2000 mots**

**sur ce à plus**


	3. Rencontres Partie 1

Chap 2: L'éveil et le début des ennuis, Partie 1

Ali Baba se réveilla avec un sacré mal de crâne, comme si on l'avait assomé avec un grand coup, une fois qu'il se fut levé il regarda autour de lui et comprit très vite qu'il n'était plus du tout à Magnostadt, en effet bien que le lieu y ressemblait, ni les membres de L'alliance des 7 mers, de l'empire Kô ou encore de Rem n'était présent, et puis il avait une impression: c'était comme si le lieu était Magnostadt mais était mort ou figé dans le temps, de plus il avait remarqué que là où était censé se trouver l'océan, il y avait maintenant une immense montagne dont s'échappait de la fumée noire et dans la direction de Magnostadt, il y avait désormais une vaste plaine aride.

les souvenirs immédiats étaient flous, ils se souvenait qu'à un moment Koen Ren avait pris Aladdin en disant le réclamer, puis que le temps s'était soudainement arrêté un homme était apparu devant eux leur avait demandé leurs identités, ils avaient tous répondu à l'affirmative et une lumière avait tout envahi et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait perdu conscience.

"Aladdin" pensa-t-il soudain, alarmé il scruta les environs, il finit par trouver son ami inconscient, étendu sur le sol, et il n'était pas seul à coté de lui se trouvait Koen, Kogyoku, Hakuryuu Ren et Morgiane, tous les 4 étaient étendus au sol, inconscients eux aussi. Ali Baba se précipita vers eux.

"Aladdin! Hé Aladdin!" appela-t-il.

Le concerné se reveilla en se frottant les yeux

"Ali Baba, on est où" demanda Aladdin

"Je ne sais pas, Aladdin, aide moi à réveiller les autres." répondit Ali Baba en désignant de sa main le reste du groupe enlevés.

2 minutes plus tard tous étaient réveillés.

"Magi, tu ne sais pas où l'on est" demanda Koen

"Non Monsieur Kouen, j'ignore complètement où nous sommes, ce lieu m'est complètement inconnu." déclara Aladdin au prince de L'empire Ko

"Donc, nous avons tous eu eu la même chose: le temps qui s'est arrêté l'apparition d'un homme et puis une lumière qui nous a aveuglé et finalement nous nous retrouvons dans un lieu totalement inconnu." résuma Kogyoku

"Qu'est-ce qu'on censé faire maintenant?" demanda Hakuryuu avec un regard noir sur Koen.

un pilier de lumière apparut subitement devant eux, Surpris ils reculèrent puis Aladdin remarqua que la colonne lumineuse n'était pas nocive en fait ce n'était rien de plus qu'une émission de lumière sans chaleur, puis des mots se construisirent dans la lumière pour former une phrase : "**La vérité sera révélée quand tous les inconnus à cette terre sans âme seront réunis****."**

"La vérité?"s'interrogea Kougyoku, perplexe.

"Cela veut probablement dire qu'il faut que nous rassemblions des étrangers à cet endroit pour que nous puissions savoir quel est ce lieu et ce que l'on fait là". avança Kouen.

"Cependant on ignore à quoi ressemblent ceux qui vivent ici"fit remarquer Hakuryuu

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des habitants en ce lieu" déclara Aladdin, "'âme' ici doit probablement faire référence à la vie et il n'y en a pas, je ressens le grand courant des Rukhs, mais il n'appartient clairement pas à ce monde" continua-t-il

"Donc cela veut dire que ce que nous rencontrerons ici seront eux aussi étrangers à cet endroit." Conclut Morgiane

"Que doit on faire maintenant, chercher pour trouver ces fameux étrangers?"demanda Hakuei.

"Oui je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire"répondit Kouen.

Là-dessus ils se séparèrent en 2 groupes: un de 4 et un de 3. le groupe de 4 était composé d'Aladdin, Koen(qui ne laisserait pas Aladdin tant qu'il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse de tous lui révéler sur Alma Torran) Kougyoku et Hakuei , et irait vers l'espèce de forêt tandis que le groupe de 3 était composée de Morgiane, d'Alibaba et D'Hakuryuu irait vers la plaine aride. Les deux groupes prirent comme point de rendez vous la colonne de lumière.

**Groupe d'Alibaba.**

Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que le trio marchait, le paysage avait changé ils étaient passés de'une plaine verdoyyante à une terre aride avec des rochers écarlates et il progressaient dans un canyon et toujours rien, Hakuryuu était devant, Alibaba était juste derrière et Morgiane était la dernière.

Cette dernière était mal à l'aise à côté d' Hakuryuu du fait de ce qui s'était passé au royaume d'Aktia avant que le groupe ne se sépare, elle tenait donc à ne pas trop s'approcher de lui.

Ali Baba, bien qu'il soit ravi de revoir Hakuryuu il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, en tout cas il en avait eu l'impression quand il s'était retrouvé avec les autres. Il savait la haine qui habitait Hakuryuu vis-à-vis de Koen et de sa mère.

Quant à Hakuryuu, bien qu'il le dissimulait, il était furieux: non seulement il se retrouvait avec celui qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi, Koen Ren, mais il devait en plus collaborer avec lui. Cela l'enrageait au plus haut point de devoir collaborer avec celui qui avait, selon lui ouvert la porte à sa mère et à Al-Thamen

Les 3 amis marchèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent devant quelque chose qui les stupéfia, une construction gigantesque de forme géométrique parcouru par des lignes de lumières bleues flottait dans les airs.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"demanda Morgiane

"Aucune idée mais ceux qui ont construit ont une avance considérable par rapport à nos nations" constata Hakuryuu

"Vous croyez que c'est de la magie?"demanda Ali Baba

Cependant ils furent arrachés à leur contemplation par un bruit assourdissant qui venait d'un peu plus loin, ils se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit et virent un groupe assez inattendu: deux espèces de reptile, l'un avec une armure dorée, l'autre avec une armure argentée, tous deux avaient dans la main une sorte de lame qui semblait être fait d'énergie, un humain avec un plastron vert et une sorte de couvre chef, ce dernier était dos à dos avec un géant portant une armure verte foncée avec une visière orangée, il avait dans ses mains une sorte d'arme assez large et avec un embout creux au bout. le groupe avec les humains semblaient être en difficulté

Les quatre était cernés par des choses encore plus étranges: on aurait dit des monstres bipèdes fait de métal noir avec des lignes de lumière orange qui les traversait, ils n'avaient pas l'air amicaux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait" demanda Alibaba à ses deux amis

"C'est évident non, on va les aider!" répliqua Morgiane en courant vers les insectes métalliques et en frappant un dans le dos et en l'envoyant valser

Alibaba et Hakuryuu se regardèrent brièvement, sortirent leurs écrins enchantés et chargèrent eux aussi.

**Point de vue de Master Chief, quelques minutes plus tôt**

"Chief, Chief! Réveillez vous" appela une voix familière

Le Spartan se réveilla dans un lieu totalement inconnu, devant lui s'étendait un paysage qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Requiem il se rappelait avoir arrêté le Didacte, l'empêchant de recomposer tout les humains sur terre pour qu'ils lui servent d'armée.

Mais le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait n'avait strictement plus rien à voir avec le vaisseau Forerunner, à la place le paysage ressemblait à la zone "Quarry" de Requiem: un paysage aride fait de sable, de rochers ocres et de flèches forerunners qui flottaient dans les airs.

"Cortana, vous n'étiez pas censée être dans le vaisseau du Didacte?" demanda-t-il tandis que L'IA se matérialisait dans la paume de sa main.

"En effet, mais toujours est-il que je suis de retour dans votre armure et que j'ignore comment cela a pu se faire" répondit l'IA.

"Sommes nous sur..?" commença le Spartan

"Non. ce n'est pas Requiem" l'interrompit Cortana "je ne détecte pas d'autres structures forerunners que celles autour de nous, par contre je perçois des signaux pas loin de notre position" ajouta-t-elle.

"Quelle nature" demanda Master Chief

"ça n'est pas forerunner, ce sont des signaux de L'UNSC et ceux utilisés par les Covenants Séparatistes" répondit Cortana

"à quelle distance et dans quelle direction, s'il vous plait" demanda John

"à 40 mètres au nord de notre position" répondit Cortana en pointant du doigt la falaise.

Le Spartan avança en direction de la falaise et une fois la descendit en faisant un grand bruit, il se retrouva alors face à plusieurs personnes qui dès qu'elles se retournèrent n'en crurent pas leurs yeux: il y'avait Le Sergent Johnson qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup vieilli en 4 ans, l'Arbiter et un autre Sangheili à qui il manquait une des mandibules et que John avait déjà vu avant le début de la bataille de l'Arche: Rtas Vadum.

"Spartan!"lâcha L'Arbiter, stupéfait

"je me disais bien qu'un petit truc comme L'Arche pourrait pas vous tuer, content de vous revoir en un seul morceau tous les deux" déclara Johnson en souriant.

"Nous aussi, Sergent" répondit le Spartan

"Plus Maintenant, après l'Arche j'ai été promu et maintenant je suis capitaine"déclara Johnson en allumant un cigare

"Félicitations pour votre promotion alors, Capitaine Johnson" dit Cortana qui se matérialisa dans la main de John en souriant.

"Merci, Cortana mais s'il vous plaît appelez moi sergent, je suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce nouveau grade"demanda Johnson

"Vous savez où nous sommes" demanda Cortana

"Malheureusement, nous sommes aussi ignorants que vous semblez l'être" déclara Thel

Cependant Avant qu'ils n'a le temps de parler davantage des Chevaliers prométhéens se matérialisèrent tout autour d'eux et pointèrent leurs armes vers le groupe d'humains et de Sangheilis qui se mirent tous en garde

"Encore eux" murmura John

"Vous connaissez ces choses, Spartan." demanda l'Arbiter

"Oui, ce sont des machines forerunners, méfiez vous, elles sont loin d'être amicales" expliqua Cortana tandis que les deux combattants prirent leurs armes.

"Effectivement, on dirait bien qu'elles sont pas là pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue"déclara Johnson

"Ne les Faisons pas attendre alors" déclara à son tour Rtas

sur ces mots le groupe se mit en garde avec leurs armes respectives: Johnson avait un fusil de combat dans les mains, Master Chief avait un fusil à pompe, L'Arbiter avait la Lame énergétique appelée Fléau des Prophètes dans la main droite et Rtas était armé d'un Needler et d'une épée énergétique Sangheili Normale

Les deux camps se fixaient jusqu'à ce que l'une des machines prométhéennes se téléporta face à Master Chief qui fit feu sitôt que le chevalier soit réapparu désintégrant le prométhéen par un tir bien placé, et la bataille commença alors: L'Arbiter se rua sur un des Chevaliers autour du groupe, il para le coup que celui-ci tentait de lui porter et un instant le transperça , le faisant se désintégrer en des centaines de particules de lumière, un chevalier tenta d'attaquer le Sangheili dans le dos mais il fut désintégré sitôt materialisé par un coup de fusil à pompe porté par le Spartan

De son Master Chief faisait lui aussi des ravages dans les rangs des machines, il en détruisit un autre avec un tir à bout portant. Un chevalier tenta de l'attaquer par derrière mais le Spartan esquiva et le frappa avec la crosse de son fusil et lui tira dessus en visant la tête le désintégrant lui aussi.

Rtas et Johnson n'étaient pas en reste, ce dernier abattait toutes les sentinelles que les Chevaliers sortaient et couvrait le Sangheili tandis que celui-ci détruisaient les machines à grands renforts d'aiguilles explosives et de lame d'énergie

Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes et malgré tout le nombre de chevaliers ne semblait pas diminuer, si bien qu'à force les 4 compères furent contraints d 'être dos à dos

Soudain, un des chevaliers qui encerclait le duo de combattants fut violemment projeté alerté par le bruit les 4 regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le chevalier pour voir qui avait fait ça et furent tous deux surpris quand ils découvrirent que c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui avait fait ça et elle n'était pas seule.

**Retour au point de vue du groupe d'Alibaba.**

Avant qu'elle ne frappe la machine Morgiane activa son objet lige et se propulsa pour asséner un coup de pied d'une telle force que le monstre fut projeté et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin.

Morgiane avait été surprise par une chose: la solidité de ces choses, elle avait rarement vu des êtres aussi résistants, ces choses étaient peut-être même plus résistantes que les statues dans le labyrinthe de Zagan son pied tremblait malgré les flammes d'Amon. Profitant du fait qu'elle s'était arrêté l'une des créatures disparut et réapparut derrière elle pour lui asséner un coup de lame.

Cepndant ce fut lui qui fut attaqué par une lame quand Alibaba activa son revêtmage et planta l'épée d'Amon dans le corps la lame traversa le métal en rencontrant une certaine résistance et le fit se désintégrer, Hakuryuu avait lui aussi recours à son Djinn et détruisit plusieurs de ces monstres avec ses flèches vivantes, d'ailleurs il semblait que les monstres étaient attirés par les pouvoirs d'Hakuryuu puisque la majorité oubliait les autres combattants pour se concentrer sur la destruction des flèches crées par le pouvoir de Zagan. les autres en profitèrent et anéantirent le reste de leurs ennemis

Après un long combat il n'y avait plus aucun signe de ces monstres et le groupe d'Alibaba put souffler un peu purent souffler un peu. Nénamoins l'espèce de reptile à l'armure dorée attrapa Hakuryuu à la gorge sous le regard surpris d'Alibaba et de Morgiane qui se mirent en garde sitôt qu'ils virent cela.

"Quel est ce pouvoir humain, est-il lié au Parasite?"demanda la créature, visiblement furieuse.

"Au Parasite? Non c'est le pouvoir du djinn de la vie Zagan" répondit Hakuryuu qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était le Parasite en question.

"Un djinn? de quoi tu parles, gamin?" demanda l'homme tandis qu'il s'allumait un cigare.

"Je suis entré dans un labyrinthe et est acquis ce pouvoir en mettant à mon service le Djinn Zagan" expliqua Hakuryuu.

"Spartan, Sergent, est-ce que l'UNSC connait quoi qui ressemble à ce 'labyrinthe' ou à ce genre de chose hormis le Parasite?" demanda la créature à l'armure rouge

"Non" répondit celui qui était désigné par Spartan

"Pas que je sache en tout cas, cependant Arbiter, je sais une chose, ces monstres n'avaient rien à voir avec le Parasite"répondit une voix qui semblait venir de l'armure du géant. là dessus le géant ouvrit son poing et une femme apparut dans celui ci sous le regard surpris d'Alibaba, Hakuryuu et Morgiane

"en êtes vous sûre? IA" demanda celui à l'armure argentée, un peu sceptique

"Certaine" répondit IA

"Les trucs que ce type utilisait n'ont rien à voir avec le Parasite au niveau biologique, ensuite je ne détecte aucune spore de parasite autour de nous et enfin ces choses n'infectent pas leurs cibles elles ne font que les attaquer, vous pouvez le lâcher Arbiter"expliqua IA

"Très Bien" déclara L'Arbiter qui lâcha Hakuryuu

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda Morgiane

"Je suis Thel'Vadam, Arbiter des Sangheilis ." déclara Le dénommé Thel

"Sierra 117, Spartan de l'UNSC" répondit le Spartan

"Sergent Major Avery Johnson du corps des Marines de L'UNSC"

"Rtas Vadum, membre des lames de Sanghelios et Capitaine du Shadow of Intent"

"Cortana, je suis une Intelligence Artificielle

"Je suis Hakuryuu Ren, 4ème prince de l'Empire Ko et conquérant de donjon"

"Je suis Alibaba Saluja, aussi un conquérant de donjon"

"Morgiane, je suis une Fanalis"

"IA, je n'ai jamais entendu de parler de nations humaines appelée Ko" déclara Thel

"Moi non plus Arbiter, j'ignore totalement où sont ces nations" répondit Cortana

"qu'est-ce que l'UNSC?" demanda Hakuryuu

"L'UNSC est une abréviation pour United Nation Space Command ou commandement spatial de nations unies, c'est un ensemble de nations humaines qui ont décidé de s'unir" expliqua Cortana.

les 3 amis les regardèrent d'un air incrédule, comment pouvait-il ne jamais avoir enntendu parler de Ko de Balbadd ou des Donjons, Ko et Balbadd étaient mondialement connues et tout le monde savaient ce qu'étaient les donjons. D'où venaient ces gens pour être ignorants à ce point.

"Je propose de remettre les explications à plus tard, nous sommes toujours en terre inconnue et plutôt hostile, est-ce que vous êtes seuls"demanda Cortana

"Non, nous avons 4 autres personnes avec nous ici" déclara Alibaba

"Mettons nous en route, vous nous guiderez"déclara L'Arbiter

"Avant de partir ramassons quelques armes de ces saloperies ca pourrait servir"proposa Johnson en ramassant un répercuteur

"je partage l'avis du Sergent"déclara Rtas qui ramassa un eradicateur prométhéen

"C'était quoi ces monstres?" demanda Hakuryuu

"Des prométhéens, des soldats artificiels crées par une race extraterrestre, les Forerunners" expliqua Cortana

"Euh Extraterrestre?"interrogea Alibaba.

"ça veut dire qui vient d'un autre monde, soit dit en passant L'Arbiter et Vadum sont aussi des extraterrestres" expliqua Cortana

"Héééééééé!"Alibaba, Morgiane et Hakuryuu regardèrent l'Arbiter et Rtas avec des yeux ronds.

Là dessus le groupe avec leurs nouveaux alliés repartirent au point de rendez vous fixé.

**Pendant ce temps, Groupe d'Aladdin.**

Le groupe du Magi environ pendant 15 minutes, la plaine verte et les collines avaient laissé place avec une terre gelée et fisurée avec des montagnes recouvertes de neiges et devant eux se tenait un immense volcan qui crachait continuellement une fumée noire et qui rougeoyait de l'intérieur, un vent froid soufflait continuellement.

Soudain, alors qu'il progressait dans un couloir de roche et qu'il s'apprêtait à en sortir Aladdin s'arrêta

"Que se passe-t-il Aladdin." demanda Hakuei surprise par l'arrêt soudain du Magi.

"Vous n'entendez pas?" demanda Aladdin aux membres de son groupe.

les autres tendirent l'oreille puis il entendirent un bruit de pas et puis un groupe apparut au détour d'un rocher: devant se trouvait un homme avec une armure dorée, la peau mate et des yeux dorés, il portait à sa ceinture une épée magnifiquement faite, derrière lui se tenait 4 autres personnes, un homme de grande taille avec un casque et une armure d'acier noire avec un tissu blanc par dessus sur lequel il y avait un symbole que nul parmi le groupe du Magi ne reconnaissaient,il portait un bouclier sur fond blanc à la main gauche et; un autre avec la peau et les cheveux blancs qui avait dans les mains une longue faux à la lame recourbée, il portait une armure qui semblait être faite d'os et dégageait une aura de mort qui faisait froid dans le dos, un autre encapuchonné et moins protégé que les autres avec deux arbalètes l'une était magnifique et donnait l'impression d'avoir été faite à partir de lumière et l'autre semblait tout droit issu des enfers, enfin le dernier des longs cheveux noirs, il portait un manteau gris clair et un masque sur le dessus de la tête et avait dans les mains une énorme épée.

les nouveaux venus remarquèrent le Magi et son groupe et s'avancèrent dans leur direction, celui qui était à l'avant l'homme avec l'armure dorée demanda alors:

"Salutations, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes et si nous sommes bien au cratère d'Arreat?"

Aladdin, Hakuei, Kougyoku et Kouen se regardèrent entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un lieu appelé Arreat, néanmoins les paroles de l'homme leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille: il n'était pas sur de là où lui et ses compagnons étaient. mais le lieu où ils étaient ressemblaient à un endroit que les inconnus avaient déjà parcourus. et ensuite, au vu de leur équipement qui était sans nul doute très couteux, ils pouvaient en déduire que ce groupe était sans nul doute extrêmement riche et donc leurs noms ainsi que celui de leur pays pourrait leur permettre de savoir si ceux face à eux venaient d'un autre monde où non. ils décidèrent donc d'un accord tacite de se présenter et Aladdin commença:

"Je m'appelle Aladdin et je suis un Magi"

"Je suis Kouen Ren, 1er prince de l'empire Ko"

"Hakuei Ren, 1ère princesse de l'empire Ko"

"Kougyoku Ren, 8ème princesse de l'empire Ko"

"Et pourrait connaître vos noms?" demanda Hakuei.

"Vous nous avez donné les nôtres alors la moindre politesse est de vous donner les nôtres je me nomme Tyraël." répondit l'homme à l'armure dorée

"Mortakk, Croisé de l'église de Zakarum" répondit l'homme à l'armure noire

"Ghorrst, Chasseur de démons"déclara l'encapuchonné aux arbalètes

"Rakdann, Prêtre de Rathma"répondit l'homme à la peau blanche

"Je suis Raedrys, je suis un sorcier" répondit le dernier

"où se trouve cet empire Ko, aucun d'entre nous n'en a jamais entendu parler" déclara Tyrael

"Et plus important qu'es-ce qu'un Magi, est-ce une sorte de Magicien" demanda Raedrys.

les doutes du groupe d'Aladdin se confirmaient, non seulement ils ignoraient où se trouvaient l'empire Ko mais en plus ils ignoraient ce qu'était un Magi, Or il était impossible de ne pas connaitre Ko dasn leur monde, c'était une nation qui s'étendait extrêmement rapidement et qui était connue pour cela, de plus les noms de culte ou de Dieu: Zakarum ou Rathma. ne disaient rien à Kouen qui avait énormément étudié l'histoire du monde avec les Archives de Rakushou où à Aladdin qui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris à Magnostadt et tout le savoir qu'il avait reçu du palais sacré avec la Sagesse de Salomon. Conclusion: ces gens venaient d'un monde différent du leur et étaient donc nécessaires pour savoir ce que Aladdin et ses amis faisaient ici.

"Mr Tyraël, vous et vos amis pourriez nous suivre, ce monde n'est ni le nôtre ni le vôtre et nous avons besoin de vous pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe" expliqua Aladdin

le groupe de Tyraël regarda le Magi avec un air sceptique.

"Comment peux tu le prouver, Aladdin?" demanda Rakdann, qui maintenait une expression stoïque sur son visage.

"Nous ne connaissons aucun lieu appelé Arreat et les noms Zakarum ou Rathma ne nous disent absolument rien." répondit Aladdin

"Cela ne prouve rien il existe bien des gens qui n'en connaissent rien et qui vivent dans notre monde." déclara Ghorrst

"Vous ne connaissez pas l'empire Ko , n'est-ce pas" demanda Kouen

"en effet, et ?" demanda Raedrys

"et dans notre monde, l'empire Ko est extrêmement puissant et étendu." expliqua Hakuei

"Effectivement, aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais entendu parler de l'Empire Kô, cependant pour être sûr de tout cela j'aimerais vérifiez quelque chose, auriez vous un quelconque moyen de nous montrer une carte de votre monde?"demanda Mortakk

"Malheureusement, non et vous?"demanda Kougyoku

Rakdann fouilla dans son armure et en retira une carte qu'il posa à terre avec des pierres posées aux quatres coins pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas, Aladdin et son groupe regardèrent et la carte ne leur disait absolument rien, tous les noms de nations qui y figuraient leur étaient inconnus et rien que la forme des continents ne leur disait rien,définitivement cette carte ne représentaient pas leur monde.

"Navrée mais nous ne connaissons aucun lieu figurant sur cette carte" déclara Kougyoku

"D'accord, une dernière chose, est-ce que votre pays a subi une attaque récemment par des êtres peu sympathiques appelés Faucheurs qui prenait les âmes de tous les humains qu'ils croisaient" demanda Raedrys

"Euh Non." répondit Kouen, un peu décontenancé par la question.

"C'est bon, je vous crois" déclara Tyraël

"Tyraël êtes vous certain de cela?" demanda Ghorrst

"Oui je n'ai pas vu de mensonges dans leurs regards de plus il est impossible qu'ils mentent au sujet des Faucheurs, ces derniers ayant attaqué tout Sanctuaire ils n'auraient pas pu manquer un empire."fit remarquer Tyraël

"Effectivement, cela se tient, nous ne connaissons pas d'Empire Ko, ils ne connaissent pas le Zakarum, Rathma ou même Arreat qui est pourtant connu dans Sanctuaire tout entier." ajouta Raedrys

"Nous vous croyons" conclut Rakdann

"Maintenant, est-ce que vous aussi vous ne connaissez rien à ce monde et à pourquoi vous êtes ici?"demanda Mortakk

"Nous n'avons aucune idée de où nous sommes, par contre il se peut que la vérité à ce sujet nous soit révélé" répondit Hakuei.

"Comment cela?"demanda Tyrael, intrigué

Aladdin leur expliqua alors ce que lui et ses compagnons avaient vu après leur réveil: la colonne de lumière avec l'inscription marquée dessus et sur ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite, le groupe n'avait pas l'air franchement convaincu, finalement ils se réunirent entre eux pour discuter et décidèrent de suivre Aladdin, Kouen, Kougyoku et Hakuei jusqu'à la colonne pour voir si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Le groupe du Magi repartit donc vers le pilier accompagné de 5 nouveaux venus

**Au même moment à quelques kilomètres de là sur une colline au Sud**.

"Constatation: maître, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas seuls ici" déclara HK-47 en pointant du doigt la colonne de lumière

"Je vois ça HK, reste à savoir si ces gens sont hostiles ou non" répondit Revan en rangeant ses jumelles

"Bah! Si ils sont hostiles on n'aura qu'a se battre avec eux, un combat ne me déplairait pas!" s'exclama Canderous

"Les mot "diplomatie" n'existe-t-il pas chez les Mandaloriens?" demanda Bao-Dur exaspéré par l'attitude de Mandalore

"Faites attention aux mots que vous choisissez, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un comme vous ait pu nous être en première ligne avec un tel état d'esprit" rétorqua Canderous

"Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, il n'y a pas que des combattants sur les champs de bataille, les ingénieurs sont aussi nécessaires."répliqua L'Iridonien

"Interrogation agacée: les deux sacs à viande pourraient ils arrêter de se disputer de façon aussi puérile et stupide, dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion?" demanda HK

T3-M4 fit une série de bruits qui laissaient entendre une certaine lassitude quant à l'atittude des deux hommes.

"T3 et HK ont raison, arrêtez ça vous deux, d'autant que c'est loin d'être le moment pour ça" demanda Surik assise sur un rocher à coté du droîde assassin.

"Très bien Général"déclara le Zabrak

"Eh sinon, je peux savoir ce que l'on fait avec un Sith, Revan?" demanda Canderous en désignant Marr

"Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchante, croyez moi j'étais très bien en esprit au sein de la Force."rétorqua Marr debout à coté de T3-M4

"Je ne le sais pas moi non plus Canderous, en revanche je doute qu'il ait quelque intention de nous poignarder dans le dos à l'heure actuelle"répondit Revan.

"En effet, ton maître a raison, Mandalorien" ajouta Le Sith

Canderous lui lança un regard noir et là dessus le groupe se mit en route vers le pilier de lumière qui n'était pas visible uniquement à eux.

**Et stop, la deuxième partie vient bientôt**


End file.
